Varanis
Varanis, Veranis Hall, or Verarchen Hall is a region located in the volcanic Stonefalls region of Morrowind. The capital of Varanis is the city of Kragenmoor, which is located on the western side of the region. House Hlaalu has the most power in the region. By game *Verarchen Hall (Arena) *Varanis (Online) Description Geography Varanis is the inner region located in Stonefalls. The Varanis Ashlands are also rockier compared to the other parts in Stonefalls, such as Daen Seeth and Zabamat. The Tormented Spire looms over Varanis and unleashes Ashstorms throughout the region. The Fungal Grotto in western Varanis holds a lot of hidden flora such as large mushrooms. History Second Era Trouble in Kragenmoor; The Indoril Insurgence After the Battle of Fort Virak, General Serien of the Daggerfall Covenant, killed Garyn Indoril in the last-ditch effort into destroying the Ebonheart Pact. This enraged Tanval Indoril, the Grandmaster of House Indoril, and he took an ancient artifact known as the Coral Heart from the Pact. His plan was to travel to the Tormented Spire and to resurrect Sadal of the Brothers of Strife to destroy the remnants of the Covenant and whoever stepped in his way. He fled with his Vanguard to Kragenmoor, to gain entrance into the Tormented Spire.Events of "The General's Demise" Tanval kidnapped Sen Dres, the son of Grandmaster Omin Dres to use as leverage to getting into the Tormented Spire with his Vanguard. Omin permitted Tanval entry into the volcano but he had left Sen Dres in the hands of the Vanguard stationed in the House Dres Crypts. Holgunn One-Eye of the Ebonheart Pact tasked a mysterious warrior known as the Vestige into traveling to Kragenmoor and rescuing Sen from the Vanguard. Using the information given to them by House Dres, the Vestige was able to infiltrate the Dres Crypts and rescue Sen. The Vestige along with the Ebonheart Pact gained access into the Tormented Spire and fought their way to the top.Events of "Aggressive Negotiations"Events of "Saving the Son" Battle atop of the Tormented Spire Tanval Indoril had already reached in the inner caldera of the Tormented Spire, but the Ebonheart Pact was able to follow suit and defeat the Vanguard. Tanval Indoril began to realize his mistakes and began to aid the Pact into re-sealing Sadal. Tanval's ritual had angered the spirits guarding Sadal and another battle was fought with the Ancient Mages of Chimeri. The Vestige along with Holgunn One-Eye, Walks-in-Ash, and Tanval Indoril entered the inner sanctum and subdued Sadal inside the Tormented Spire. Tanval died in the act but was able to help in spirit form. Sadal was sealed away and Stonefalls was saved.Events of "Climbing the Spire"Events of "Opening the Portal"Events of "Sadal's Final Defeat" Third Era Verarchen Hall during the Imperial Simulacrum During the Imperial Simulacrum in 3E 399, the Verarchen Hall township in Morrowind under the leadership of House Hlaalu and it was in between the towns of Karththor Dale and Silgrad Tower. At one point, the Eternal Champion had visited the city in their quest for a piece of the Staff of Chaos to defeat Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace.Events of Morrowind Development Map Locations Settlements *Kragenmoor (Capital) *Iliath Temple *Sathram Plantation *Davenas Farm *Steamlake Encampment Ruins *House Dres Crypts *Magmaflow Overlook *Sheogorath's Tongue *Shivering Shrine Caves *Cave of Memories *Fungal Grotto *Softloam Cavern Landmarks *Ashen Road *Tormented Spire *Valus Mountains Gallery Varanis Courier (Legends).png|Varanis Courier in . Morrowind Concept Map.jpg|Veranis Hall is located southwest from Vvardenfell. Verarchen hall view.png|Verarchen Hall circa 3E 399. Verarchen hall view full map.png|Map of Verarchen Hall circa 3E 399. Appearances * * * * Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations Category:Lore: Regions